Ten year follow-up results from the HIP study of screening for breast cancer have shown that the screened group experienced 1/3 less mortality from breast cancer than the control group. This reduction appeared to be concentrated in women over 50. The associations of cancer incidence with income and education were studied. Among whites, strong negative associations were observed for esophageal, stomach, lung and cervical cancer with positive associations for colon, bladder and breast cancer. An analysis of TNCS and SEER data showed that for white males the incidence rate of mesothelioma has increased in recent years. The development of methodology for the evaluation of screening programs has demonstrated new age dependent characteristics of lead time and length bias. Appropriate variables to use in the analysis of randomized screening trials were defined. A study of suicides among cancer patients indicated that male patients were at twice their expected risk of suicide while females were not at excess risk. The relationship of the levels of selected urinary steroid metabolites to breast cancer recurrence subsequent to radical mastectomy was studied: relationships were observed only for postmenopausal patients.